Catnapped!
by pastaaddict
Summary: When Adrien is kidnapped, Marinette becomes Ladybug to rescue him. But where is Cat Noir? REWITTEN


****Okay, I've put this up before but, as this is not one of my usual fandom and a story I wrote for someone, I got it a little wrong so I've done a bit of a rewrite. I watched some of the show to get to know it a little but missed the episodes that show that the Kwamis can move through solid objects so I made a few errors with the original story. I've watched a few more episodes and I think I've got it a little more right this time. You decide!****

 ** **That said, enjoy!****

 ** **Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc!****

 ** _ **Catnapped!**_**

The moon was full above Paris as peace settled over the suburbs with the inhabitants all snuggled up in their beds. All except the group of four, dressed in black with their faces hidden, who piling out of a black van in front of the grand edifice that was the Agreste Mansion and they had a very specific goal in mind.

When they reached the gate, one of them took a small laptop out of his back pack and began to hack into the mansion's security system. Once in, they looped the cameras, disabled the alarm systems and they indicated to the others that they were good to go as they used the computer to open the gates.

Three of them ran across the courtyard, while one went back to the van, and around the side of the building to a window where one of the group took out a glass cutting tool and cut a perfect circle out of one of the glass panes and they reached in and popped the latch then pushed the window open and they all climbed in and made their way silently through the house, heading for one particular room.

* * *

Adrien and Plagg were happily snoozing after a day of fighting alongside Ladybug against an akumatized citizen. Adrien was tucked up in bed while Plagg was snoozing on a little pillow on Adrien's bedside table, dreaming of mountains of Camembert cheese while Adrien dreamt of Ladybug. Naturally, he often wondered who his Lady was but he also wondered what she would think if she discovered that Cat Noir was just an ordinary teenager. True, he was also a model and son of Gabriel Agreste, owner and chairman of one of Paris's top fashion companies but, all that aside, just a normal teenage boy and he wondered if Ladybug would be disappointed if she knew.

Plagg stirred from his sleep as he heard the sound of the door opening and he could see dark figures come into the bedroom. He did not know who they were but he knew it was no one from in the house and, keeping to the shadows he flew over to Adrien and began to tug on his hair, rather than call Adrien's name and give his presence away. Adrien woke and he sleepily opened his green eyes to three figures in black coming toward his bed. As he woke up completely, he opened his mouth to shout for his bodyguard but one of the figures put a cloth over his nose and mouth and Adrien could already smell the chloroform on the cloth and began fighting as best he could, one of the figures grabbing his arm up trying and pin him down but Adrien managed up knock them into the bedside table, knocking it to the floor. As the assailant fell, their hand dragged down Adrien's arm to his hand where they pulled off Adrien's ring and it fell to the floor unnoticed.

Adrien's struggles became weaker as the chloroform took effect and he finally fell unconscious and one of the figures threw the unconscious blonde teenager over their shoulder.

"Hurry up," he told the others. "Someone might have heard that, I never expected the kid to put up such a fight." They left the room with Adrien, not noticing the little black cat Kwami fly into Adrien's pyjama pocket.

The group ran down the stairs as the house began to echo with the sound of doors being opened and they were heading out the front door as Adrien's gorilla-like chauffeur and bodyguard began pursuing them down the stairs. They ran back across the courtyard to the open gates and into the black van that was waiting with the engine running and they all climbed in and the van sped off. By the time a car was brought round to give chase, the van had disappeared into the night.

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng ran through the streets of Paris in order to reach her school, Collège Françoise-Dupont in time, having succumbed to temptation to stop and buy her favourite fashion magazine, mostly because Adrien's latest photo shoot was in it but now she was running late and had to run to get to school on time, holding her bag so Tikki did not have a bumpy time in there. Marinette did not want hurt her little red, black spotted Kwami or make her sick, bouncing her around.

She made it to her classroom with a minute to spare, gasping for air and thankful that Chloe was not there yet to make any snide, mocking remarks but she did wonder why Chloe was not there yet. That Sabrina was not there either was not such a surprise as she was practically Chloe's shadow but the other one missing did surprise Marinette. Adrien was always at school on time, his bodyguard/chauffeur made sure of it but the seat below Marinette's where Adrien usually sat with his friend, Nino was empty.

"You look look like you're about to expire through lack of oxygen, Marinette!"

Marinette looked up at her friend, Alya as she waved at her to come to her seat and Marinette sat beside her BFF and, when she caught her breath, pulled out the magazine she had bought.

"I had to run," she said. "Because I stopped to buy this. It has Adrien's latest photo shoot in it." And she opened the magazine at the pictures of her crush, modelling his father's latest range.

"You got it bad, girl," Alya laughed. "Where is he, anyway? He's never late." Marinette reached down and tapped Nino on the shoulder to get his attention. The dark-skinned boy took off the headphones he had over his ears and looked up at Marinette.

"Do you know where Adrien is, Nino?" she asked. Nino shook his head.

"I haven't seen him, Marinette," he replied. "Maybe he's sick." Marinette hoped not, she did not like the idea of her crush feeling unwell but she had no time to think about it as their teacher came in. Miss Bustier was a tall, fair-skinned woman with reddish hair held back in a bun and she picked up the register book.

"All right, students," she called and everyone quieted down. "Time for roll-call." She ran through the names and got a 'Present' for every name she called out with the exception of Adrien, Chloe and Sabrina. She was about to begin class when she was interrupted as Chloe came bursting into the classroom, followed by Sabrina, in a dramatic display. Marinette rolled her eyes at it all. Her blonde, blue-eyed rival for Adrien's affections always liked to be the centre of attention.

"Chloe," Miss Bustier said, sternly. "Sabrina, you're late!" Chloe gave a sob and dramatically put her bent wrist on her forehead.

"I could not think about punctuality when something so terrible has happened," she wailed. "Oh, my poor Adrikins!" Marinette's head came up at that. What about Adrien?

"Yes, where is Adrien?" Miss Bustier asked, realising that she was still missing a student.

"Oh, it's terrible, Miss Bustier," Chloe replied. "Poor Adrien has been kidnapped!"

The whole class gasped and the bottom dropped out of Marinette's world.

Adrien kidnapped!

No!

She felt Alya's comforting hand on her shoulder as Alya knew how this news would make Marinette feel, given the crush Marinette had on Adrien.

"Calm down, girl," she said. "You know what a drama queen Chloe is. She's probably jumped to the wrong conclusion." But Chloe had more to say, prove Marinette's tanned, red-brown haired, hazel eyed friend wrong.

"He was kidnapped from his own bed, last night," Chloe wept. "Oh, how could that happen? His bodyguard should be fired and the company who installed the security system sued!" Chloe began to stroll out of the classroom, taking out her phone and followed by her orange haired, bespectacled lackey.

"I going to call Daddy!" she declared, scrolling her contacts. "He'll get the police, the National Guard, the Army …..." Her voice faded as she disappeared through the door.

Marinette's mind was racing. She needed to get out of the classroom so she could transform into Ladybug to go rescue her crush but she had no idea where he might have been taken to. She could search all of Paris and be right on top of where Adrien was being held without realising it.

"Don't worry, Marinette," Alya said with absolute dedication. "I bet Ladybug and Cat Noir will find him in no time."

Marinette could only hope Alya's faith would be justified.

* * *

Adrien felt groggy as consciousness returned to him and he opened his eyes but everything was blurred, at first and then everything came into focus. He was in a room, empty of everything but the bed he was lying on and a window and two doors, one of which lead to a bathroom and the other was shut.

Where was he? This was not his room and then he remembered the masked figures invading his bedroom before they knocked him out. He was still in his pyjamas but he looked down at his hand, he saw, to his horror, that his ring was missing. Even if Plagg was here, how could he become Cat Noir without his ring.

"Plagg?" he called out, hoping that the little Kwami had managed to tag along and he was relieved to see his Kwami come flying from the bathroom where he had been trying to find a way for Adrien to escape when he woke.

"Thanks goodness you're awake, Adrien," he said. "You were out for so long, I was afraid you would never wake up."

"What happened, Plagg?" Adrien asked.

"Well, duh!" the Kwami replied. "You've been kidnapped! They got into your house last night. I thought the mansion had good security?"

"Clearly not good enough," Adrien commented. "Never mind that now. Plagg. We have a problem, my ring is missing!"

"How could you lose your miraculous?!" Plagg exclaimed as Adrien held up his hand to show that he was missing that very important item.

"I was unconscious at the time" he defended himself but, right now, he was more anxious about the lost of the ring than being kidnapped. Without it, he could not become Cat Noir. Had one of the kidnappers taken it? Come off his finger during the struggle? Lost between his house and wherever they had taken him to?

It could be anywhere, perhaps lost forever.

No more Cat Noir! He needed to find it.

He did not hold out much hope but he got off the bed to try and opened the door but, as expected, it was locked and locked tight. He went to the window to try and open that but it had been nailed shut. Outside looked abandoned so Adrien guess that this place had been chosen for the hideout because no one came here. The window was also high up and with nothing to climb down so, without the power of Cat Noir, he was trapped. He went back to the door and pounded on it, shouting for whoever was holding him here.

"Let me out!" he demanded. "I know you're there, let me go!" He heard footsteps coming up to the door and a man's voice answered him.

"Finally awake?" the man said. "Well, as soon as your father pays the ransom, we'll let you go so until then, just make yourself at home. kid." The footsteps moved away from the door as Adrien leant against the door. He had to find his miraculous.

"Plagg, I need you to find the ring," he said. "One of the kidnappers could have but I'm hoping I lost it in my room during the fight. I need you to find it and bring it to me."

"Okay, Adrien," Plagg replied. "I'll checked their van first. It might have fallen out on the trip here. Don't worry, Adrien, I'll be back in no time." He flew to the window, phased through the glass and vanished. All Adrien could do was sit and wait but that did not concern Adrien. No, his concern was that Hawkmoth might akumatized someone and let them loose on Paris while he was trapped here, waiting for the ransom to be paid.

And what Ladybug would think when Cat Noir did not show up!

* * *

Plagg flew to the van and phased inside to search inside but there was no sign of the ring and he was sure he had not seen any of the kidnappers take it so the only other place it could be was in Adrien's room so he left the van and began to fly over the the abandoned buildings, toward the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

* * *

Marinette could not wait for school to finish and the moment she was out of sight of everyone, she opened her bag and Tikki flew out. Tikki had heard everything so she knew that Marinette would want to become Ladybug and do whatever she could to find Adrien.

"How are you going to find Adrien, Marinette?" Tikki asked. "His kidnappers could have taken him anywhere?"

"Adrien's kidnappers will have to contact Mr Agreste to tell him where to take the ransom money," Marinette replied. "When they pick up the money, I'll follow them but first we need to find out where they want to collect it. Tikki, Spots on!"

Tikki was absorbed into Marinette's earrings and they turned red with five black spots appearing. Her black-spotted red mask appeared over her eyes and her clothes transformed into her black-spotted red suit with her yo-yo hanging from her hip. Once full transformed, Ladybug took her yo-yo and flung it to wrap around a chimney, flying into the air and she began to make her way toward the Agreste Mansion.

* * *

It was around about the time that Adrien would finish school when Plagg arrived back at the Agreste Mansion and phased through the window. After a little pit-stop (raiding the Camembert in the fridge in Adrien's bedroom), he began searching for the ring. He reasoned that, since most of the struggle took place around the bed, that was where the ring was likely to be found. He practically stripped the bed, searching the cloth for the miraculous and he examined the pillows but it was not in the fabric so he searched under the bed but there was no sign. Then, beside the fallen bedside table, he saw a hint of silver. He flew to the glint and picked up the ring, now he had to get it back to Adrien and he flew toward the window and …...

 _Clink!_

Plagg almost smacked himself in the head for his absent-mindedness. He could phase himself through the glass but not other objects, not even the miraculous. He flew to the catch, opened the window and flew outside and was about to fly back to Adrien when he realised that he had another problem.

Plagg could not remember the way back.

Plagg hovered by Adrien's window, holding the ring and not knowing what to do. He had no idea where Adrien was, in which direction to go.

Then a figure flew past the window and Plagg looked up. Was that Ladybug? Plagg flew after her.

* * *

"I want to know how they got past our security system," demanded Gabriel Agreste. "How did they manage to take my son from his own home." Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel's personnel assistant stood nearby, nervously observing her white-blonde employer through her black and red striped glasses, her black hair in its neat bun and her black suit without a wrinkle. There was, however, a wrinkle in her forehead right now.

"It's one of the best security systems in the world, sir," she replied.

"It should have been the best, not just one of the best," Gabriel retorted. "Then Adrien would not be in the hands of kidnappers now." Nathalie fidgeted. Gabriel had little patience when things were messed up and, despite the somewhat distant relationship between Gabriel and his son, when it concerned Adrien, he was worse.

"It seems that security will need to be reviewed when we get Adrien back," Gabriel continued. "ALL security!" He looked meaningfully at Adrien's bodyguard. The gorilla-like man just looked resigned, He had been responsible for Adrien's safety and Adrien had been stolen out from under their noses.

"Don't worry, Mr Agreste," Officer Roger Raincomprix announced, standing as straight and tall as he could with his somewhat stocky body. "We'll find your son and bring those responsible to justice." Gabriel turned to reply to the orange haired police officer but was spared replying when the phone rang and Nathalie moved to answer it.

"The Agreste Residence," she said and listened for a moment and then put her hand over the mouthpiece. "Sir, it's them!" Roger immediately spoke into his radio for the call to be traced and Nathalie handed the phone to Adrien.

"This is Gabriel Agreste," he said, drawing out his speaking to give the police as much time as possible.

"Listen carefully," a muffled voice on the other end of the phone said. "I'm not staying on the line long enough for you to trace this call so I'll say this only once. Bring five million Euro to the Eiffel Tower at three o'clock tomorrow and leave the money in the nearest bin. If all goes well and no one stops our collector, you'll have your son back before sunset. If our collector does not come back to us within one hour of the drop-off, you'll never see your boy again!" The phone clicked off and Gabriel put the phone down.

"Tomorrow at three," he said. "At the Eiffel Tower."

"We'll have the place surrounded," Roger replied. "And we'll apprehend whoever they send to collect the money and make them take us to where they're holding …..."

"NO!" Gabriel said, firmly. "No! If whoever it is does not arrive back at a certain time, the others will disappear and take Adrien with them. We go through with the drop-off as planned and follow at a distance. Then we can get them all AND get Adrien back."

Ladybug heard every word as she hung from her yo-yo outside the window and she had no doubt that the kidnappers would have thought about being followed by the police but if she and Cat Noir followed from the rooftops …...

She wondered where Cat Noir was. Surely he must know about the kidnapping by now with Chloe spreading the news far and wide and she expected to hear him calling her 'My Lady' or 'Bugaboo' in that flirty, cocky way of his or making some corny cat pun but, so far, she had not seen ear or tail of him.

Ladybug would be at the Eiffel Tower tomorrow and she would find and rescue her beloved Adrien so, having decided her course of action, she swung away to get ready for tomorrow's mission, not noticing the little black cat Kwami watching her.

Plagg would be at the Eiffel Tower too. He had no choice but to wait and let Ladybug follow the pick-up man and follow her while Adrien sat tight. Then he would get the ring to Adrien and Cat Noir would be back.

* * *

Adrien spent his time examining his prison while waiting for Plagg, looking for something, anything that could help him escape but there was nothing in the room or the bathroom that was useful. Even the bed only had one cover so it would not make a rope long enough to reach the ground. Without the power of Cat Noir, he was stuck until either his father paid the ransom or, by some miracle, the police found him.

One of the kidnappers brought him food, still clad in black and their face covered so Adrien could not see what he looked like. The food was served on a paper plate and there was some juice in a plastic cup, nothing hard and enduring that he could use in any way. His captors were being careful.

On the plate was a piece of baguette, some fruit and ….. ughh! Camembert! It was bad enough that Adrien had to smell it when Plagg was around, he never ate it himself …... but, if against all odds, Plagg did find him, he might need the Camembert to transform Adrien so Adrien ate the other food and kept the Camembert to one side, just in case.

The sun was setting and Adrien had the feeling that he would be there, at least for the night and he wondered what was taking Plagg so long. Standing at the window during the day had proved useless as Adrien had been right about the place being abandoned. He had not seen a single person come near the building or even around it so calling for help was no good, no one would hear him. Night fell and still no Plagg. Had something happened to him? Not that there was anything Adrien could do. All he could do right now was wait and hope and see what would happen tomorrow so he laid down on the bed and tried to sleep.

He wondered if Ladybug had needed Cat Noir today and how she did without him if she did? Did she think Cat Noir had abandoned her to fight alone? Maybe she was looking for him as Adrien right now and wondering why Cat Noir was not by her side, helping.

With these depressing thought, Adrien drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tourists and local French people were wandering around the Eiffel Tower, clueless to the fact that a ransom drop was about to be made with Gabriel Agreste waiting in his car while non-uniform officers were scattered around as well and, unknown to everyone, up on the steel framework of the tower, Ladybug was hidden out of sight, watching everything that was happening below but Plagg saw it all. He thought of approaching Ladybug but then with Adrien kidnapped and Cat Noir a no-show, if Ladybug saw Plagg and realised that he was Cat Noir's Kwami, she might put two and two together and work out Cat Noir's identity so he stayed away. He just sat watching Ladybug on an upper rafter, holding Adrien's ring.

* * *

It was nearly three o'clock and there was still no sign of Cat Noir. Ladybug was sure that he would know by now but he was still to put in an appearance. She had tried to contact him through her yo-yo but there was no reply.

Where was he?

Then the door to Gabriel Agreste's car opened and she had no more time to ponder Car Noir's absence. Looked like she would be going solo on this one.

* * *

Three o'clock struck and Gabriel Agreste left his car with a plain bag, containing the money and made his way to the nearest bin. When no one was looking, he dropped the bag into the bin and then walked back to his car and the chauffeur drove away, leaving the undercover police to watch the money and follow the pick-up man.

Nothing happened. People would walk past the bin and then one of the officers would walk past to see if the money had been picked up but the bag was still there. From her place in the tower, Ladybug could see that no one had shown any interest in looking in the bin and it seemed as if the pick-up man was not going to show.

Then a group of tourists with a tourist guide walked up near the bin and stopped as the tour guide related the history of the Eiffel Tower but nobody seemed to go near the bin until they began to leave. They all walked either side of the bin in a crowd so the police could not see if anyone was reaching into it. When the crowd had gone, an officer in plain clothes walked past the bin and peered in.

The bag was gone!

The officer gave the signal that the bag had been taken and Officer Roger turned toward the crowd that were now climbing into a coach and indicated to the officers to follow the coach. The pick-up man had to be one of the tourists. But which one?

* * *

Ladybug, from her bird's eye view, had seen the man in the black t-shirt reach into the bin and grab the bag as he passed and she had also seen him hand it to a man in a blue jacket as he cut through the crowd and tucked it under his jacket. She knew that the police would follow the coach that the tourists were getting on and she had no time to tell them that the money was not on the coach if she wanted to keep the real pick-up man in sight.

She saw the man disappearing down the street and threw her yo-yo to hook on to a chimney in the distance and flew to the roof top and watched the man run down the street and she followed him across the rooftop.

Plagg followed, flying fast to keep up with them both and hoped that the man would lead both him and Ladybug to Adrien. It was his only chance to find his human again and bring back Cat Noir.

* * *

Blue Jacket had no idea that he had a superhero or a Kwami on his tail, he just knew that he was not being followed by the police and he stopped in an alley where he put the money in a different bag and discarded the original, then calmly walked out and hailed a taxi.

Ladybug followed the taxi which took the man to an abandoned suburb twelve miles away, the perfect place to keep a kidnap victim but she needed to know which empty building Adrien was being held in before she moved on the kidnappers.

She watched the man go into one of the buildings so she knew where her crush was being held and now it was time to rescue Adrien.

Plagg also saw the building the pick-up man had gone into so he flew up to Adrien's window with his ring. He hoped it would not take long. It had been a long flight and he was tired and hungry.

* * *

Ladybug moved cautiously into the building, making as little sound as possible as she moved toward a room where she could hear movement and people.

"So Agreste paid up with no problems?" one voice asked.

"The police were there undercover," another voice replied. "But we expected that. They didn't interfere and they're probably still chasing the coach. It went like a charm."

"So," a third voice said. "When do we let the kid go?"

"Why let him go?" the first voice replied. "We should be able to get another nice pay off from Agreste. He'll do anything to get his boy back."

Ladybug had heard enough. She was going to rescue Adrien any way but it was more important now as his kidnappers had no intention of releasing him. So she crept away to find where they were keeping him.

* * *

Plagg flew to the window, peered in and his little heart jumped for joy when he saw Adrien, once again looking around the room, trying to find a way out that he might have missed. Plagg knocked on the window to let Adrien know he was there and Adrien turned toward the window.

"Plagg!" he exclaimed, rushing to the window, seeing Plagg carrying his miraculous ring but the Kwami made no attempt to come in.

"I can't phase the ring through the glass, Adrien," he muffled voice explained. "You need the break the window." Adrien looked around and spotted the pillow on the bed, put it against the window and hit it. The glass shuddered and he hit it again. This time, the glass broke and Plagg flew in and landed on the bed in an exhausted heap, dropping the ring.

"Plagg, are you all right?" Adrien asked, worried for his Kwami.

"Hungry and tired," Plagg replied. "I'm sorry I took so long, Adrien. I couldn't remember where the place was. I'm exhausted."

"Good thing I kept this then," Adrien said, retrieving the Camembert and bringing it to Plagg. Plagg grabbed the cheese with eager relish and began devouring it while Adrien put the ring back on his finger..

"Ladybug's here to rescue you," he told Adrien in between bites. "She's in the building right now." And he swallowed the last of the Camembert.

"Better, Plagg?" Adrien asked.

"Much better," Plagg replied.

"Good," Adrien replied. "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

Plagg was pulled into Adrien's silver ring which turned black with a green cat's paw print in the centre. A black mask appeared over Adrien's eyes that brightened his already bright green eyes and black cat ears popped out from his hair. His body was encased in a tight black body suit with a belt, the end of which shot out at the back like a tail.

When he was fully transformed, he took his staff that was strapped to his back and used it to break the rest of the glass in the window to make a big enough hole for him to get through. He then extended the staff to the bottom of the building and used it to make his way to the ground below.

But breaking the glass drew unwanted attention.

* * *

Ladybug had made her way up two floors with no luck in any of the rooms that she had checked. Adrien had to be somewhere here and this would go faster if Cat Noir was here but she was on her own as she checked another room only to be disappointed.

"How did you get here?!"

Ladybug turned to see Blue Jacket Man who had run up to the floor. He had come to check on their prisoner but had heard movement on the second floor and investigated to find the black-spotted superhero spying into rooms.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo, wrapping the man up with the string and immobilising him. Before he could shout for his friends, Ladybug put her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Where's Adrien Agreste?" she demanded. The man's eyes flicked up to the ceiling, indicating he was on the floor above. That was not good. Ladybug could not leave the man while she went to find Adrien, he might get loose so she had to take him with her and she began to pull him toward the stairs.

"Take me to him!"

* * *

Cat Noir hid behind a corner as a man in a black t-shirt walked up to the building and went inside, Cat Noir snuck in after him and kept his distance as the man made his way into a room where voices could be heard.

"I'm telling you I heard breaking glass above us," a voice said. "I heard it through the window."

"Then we better check on the kid," another voice replied. "Not that he can go anywhere but let's make sure he's not up to anything." Cat Noir hid behind a door as three men, including Black T-shirt and the other two dressed in black, came out of the room and headed for the stairs. When he was sure that they would not see him, Cat Noir followed.

* * *

Ladybug, with her wrapped up prisoner, was now on the next floor and she released the man's mouth so he could tell her which room.

"The one at the end," he replied and Ladybug began to drag him there. The room at the end was the only one with a padlock on it, a big sturdy one, and she really needed Cat Noir and his Cataclysm to destroy it.

"Where's the key?" she demanded, wondering, if she could not get the key, could her yo-yo smash it.

"In my pocket," Blue Jacket replied and she put her hand in the pocket to retrieve it. She was about to unlock the padlock when …...

"What the …... STOP HER!"

Ladybug turned to see three men, one of them Black T-shirt, running toward her so she unwrapped her captive and pushed him away from her so she could use her yo-yo on the piping in the ceiling and flew over their heads and ran back down the corridor to get them as far away from Adrien's prison as possible so he would not be caught up in the fight as she lead them away, along with her now freed captive. She ran down the stairs to the floor below with the men in pursuit and into someone's arms. She looked up, prepared to fight, straight into Cat Noir's green eyes.

As Cat Noir ran through the building, following the men, he never expected the love of his life to come crashing into his arms and he instinctively wrapped them around Ladybug, holding her tight.

"No need to throw yourself at me, Bugaboo," he flirtatiously joked as Ladybug pulled out of his embrace.

"About time you showed up, Kitty," she scolded as the four kidnappers burst on to the floor.

"Looks like my timing is purrrfect, My Lady," Cat Noir punned as he and Ladybug took combat poses, ready to fight but Ladybug still took a moment to roll her eyes at Cat Noir's sense of humour before the fight began. The two in black lunged at them and Cat Noir extended his staff to intercept them. They each grabbed an end of his staff and Cat Noir rolled on to his back, pulling the two kidnappers with him and they flew over him and he rolled over his head and back to his feet while Ladybug faced off against Blue Jacket and Black T-shirt.

She whirled her yo-yo around as the two kidnappers circled her, waiting for her to make a move and then Black T-shirt made a grab for her and she wrapped him up in the yo-yo and threw him at Blue Jacket as he tried to grab her as well and both men went down in a tangle of limbs as she turned to see how Cat Noir was doing and saw one of his opponents pick up a long pipe and head toward Cat Noir.

"CHAT!" she screamed. "LOOK OUT!" Cat Noir turned to see the kidnapper and leapt away as the man took a swing at him and kept leaping randomly as the kidnapper kept trying to hit him. Cat Noir had to think fast about what he was going to do. The corridor did not leave him with a lot of space to avoid the improvised weapon. The kidnapper kept swinging the pipe until Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around his arm and she pulled, spoiling his swing. Cat Noir took advantage of the distraction.

"CATACLYSM!" he cried and the power of destruction filled his right hand and he dove toward the kidnapper and grabbed the pipe. The metal rusted and fell apart, leaving the stunned kidnapper staring at his empty hand while Cat Noir took his staff and swept his feet from under him, sending the kidnapper to the floor.

While Ladybug was distracted with his friend, the other black-clad kidnapper got up from the floor and grabbed her wrapped his arms around her and pinning her arms to her sides, only to release her when he was whacked on the head with Cat Noir's staff but it meant that the now weapon-less kidnapper had a chance to get up and their previous foes were now up and they circled Ladybug and Cat Noir who whirled both yo-yo and staff to keep them away as they tried to come up with something to bring this to an end.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug cried and threw her yo-yo into the air. There was a flash and something fell into her hands, red with black spots and curved.

"What do I do with a horseshoe?" she muttered.

"We better figure it out quick," Cat Noir said, still spinning his staff to keep the kidnappers at bay. Ladybug looked around and saw a coil of rope and it flashed red and black-spotted, then she looked up at the ceiling at a steel beam that also flashed red and black-dotted and then a radiator flashed as well and she knew what she had to do.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to leap over the kidnappers and grabbed the rope while Cat Noir protected her from the bad guys and tied the rope to the horse-shoe then threw it over the beam.

"Chat!" she called and threw him the rest of the rope. Cat Noir caught it while Ladybug grabbed the horse-shoe and held it while Cat Noir ran around the kidnappers and pulled them together, wrapping the rope around them and tied the rope off then, together she and Cat Noir pulled on the other end of the rope and pulled the kidnappers into the air and tied the end of the rope to the radiator.

Ladybug took the horse-shoe from the rope and threw it into the air.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

The horse-shoe exploded in the air and put back all the damage caused which, unusually was not much. The metallic dust became a pipe again and the window to Adrien's prison was repaired and the only left to do was to free Adrien.

Ladybug and Cat Noir did their usual victory ritual and put their fists together.

"POUND IT!" Cat Noir's ring beeped.

"Oops!" he said, looking at his ring which was down to one paw pad. "Time for this kitty to go out. See you later, My Lady." Cat Noir ran to a nearby window, opened it and jumped out of sight. Ladybug went to the stairs to the next floor as she still had a little time left to free Adrien.

* * *

Cat Noir used his staff to reach the ground and ran underneath the window to his prison and extended his staff to carry him up to find the window unbroken. He did not have much time before he changed back or Ladybug came up to the door so he kicked the window to re-break it and climbed in. He could hear Ladybug's footsteps so he had to act quickly. Adrien de-transformed and Cat Noir's bodysuit, tail, ears and staff disappeared, leaving Adrien in his pyjamas and Plagg flew and hid in Adrien's pyjama pocket, just before Ladybug unlocked the door and came in.

"Adrien!" she said. "You're safe now. Your kidnappers have …..." Adrien watched Ladybug's cheeks turn pink at the sight of him in his PJs. "That is …... They've been …... urghh."

"Thanks, Ladybug," Adrien replied, rubbing his neck, just as embarrassed to be seen in his pyjamas as Ladybug was to see him. Then Ladybug's earrings beeped, saving them from awkwardness.

Ladybug realised that she only had a little time left so she lead Adrien down to the room that the kidnappers had been using and found one of their phones.

"Use this to call for help," she told Adrien as she handed it to him. "Tell them you're in Goussainville and they'll send someone for you. I have to go now." She turned to leave.

"Ladybug!" She turned back to Adrien.

"Thank you," he smiled. Ladybug smiled back and left as quickly as possible and Adrien watched her go. Plagg poked his head out of Adrien's pocket.

"Well," Plagg said. "That was fun."

"One day, Plagg," Adrien smiled. "One day, I'll find out who she is."

* * *

Ladybug swung to the top of one of the other buildings and told Tikki to de-transform her and her bodysuit disappeared, leaving behind her pink pants, white t-shirt with flowers and her dark grey jacket. Tikki appeared and flew into Marinette's bag to eat some of the cookies Marinette carried, just in case Tikki needed to eat to restore her energy. Tikki settled in the open bag and began to munch on a cookie.

"You did it, Marinette!" she praised between bites. "You found Adrien!" Marinette smiled as she looked down at the building where the boy she loved was waiting for someone to come and take him home.

"He'll be safe in his own home soon," Marinette said. "But I wonder what took Cat Noir so long?"

"Maybe he was held up by something, Marinette," Tikki replied. "But he was there when you needed him."

"Yes, he was," Marinette agreed. "I wonder who he really is. But all that matters is Adrien is safe now." They heard a sound of a car and looked down to see a police car, followed by others, pull up to the building and Officer Roger got out and went into the building. Other officers streamed in after him and they soon came out with the kidnappers in custody. Officer Roger came out with Adrien and carrying the bag with the ransom money, putting it in the car and opening the door for Adrien to get in. Once Adrien was settled in the car, Officer Roger got in and drove him home.

With Adrien safely on his way home and Tikki finishing her cookie, Marinette once again transformed into Ladybug and made her own way home.

* * *

Everyone in the Agreste mansion was trying to keep out of Gabriel Agreste's way or, failing that, not to attract his attention more than necessary since the news came in that the police had lost the pick-up man and had no idea where to find Adrien. Right now, Gabriel was in the office, just looking at the photographs of Adrien on the wall. Nathalie was sat at her desk, keeping quiet, working at her computer when her phone rang.

"Agreste Mansion," she answered while Gabriel ignored it all, still staring at his son. Nathalie listened for a moment before replying. "Thank you. I'll tell him now." She put the phone now.

"Sir," she said. "That was the police. Adrien's been located safe and sound and the kidnappers have been apprehended. The police are bringing him home now." Gabriel turned to face her and stared at her for moment before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," he said. "It seems the police are not as incompetent as I thought they were."

"It seems that it was Ladybug and Cat Noir who found him, sir," Nathalie clarified.

"As long as he's safe," Gabriel replied. "I don't care who found him. How long before he's home?"

"They should be here in fifteen minutes, sir," she answered.

"Let's be there when he arrives."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

As the police car drove to his home, Adrien wrapped the blanket they had given him tighter around him as he was still in his pyjamas and it was a little chilly, despite being in a car. He knew that, when he got home, he was going to have to deal with his father's over-protection and he could see his father forbidding him to go back to school, despite the fact that he was not taken from the school.

He was going to have to do some hard persuasion to prevent that as he did not want to go back to home-schooling again, he would miss his friends and it would be much harder to be Cat Noir if he was stuck at home, under scrutiny.

As the police car turned and went through the gates of the Agreste mansion, Adrien could see Nathalie and his bodyguard waiting at the main doors who came forward when the police car stopped. Officer Roger got out and opened the door for him and he got out.

"I'm glad to see you back, safe and sound, Adrien," Nathalie said. His bodyguard did not say anything but nodded his agreement as he came to stand beside Adrien. "Your father's waiting for you inside." The gorilla-like bodyguard followed Adrien as he went inside while Nathalie talked with Officer Roger.

Gabriel Agreste was standing in the main hallway as Adrien came through the door. When he saw Adrien, Gabriel walked slowly up to him and then pulled Adrien into his arms and just held him tight. Adrien lived for these times that proved that his father still cared but they were few and far between. He returned the embrace, wondering if his father would ever show this side of himself without something like a kidnapping to trigger it.

"I thought I lost you, son," Gabriel said.

"I had Ladybug and Cat Noir looking out for me," Adrien replied. "The kidnappers didn't stand a chance."

"Never-the-less," Gabriel stated. "Security needs to be reviewed."

 _Here it comes!_ thought Adrien.

"The security system clearly needs to be replaced," Gabriel said. "And a new bodyguard hired."

"Dad, no!" Adrien protested, letting go of his father and stepping back. "It wasn't his fault! I was in my own bedroom and I can't be watched twenty-four hours a day. It's not fair to fire him!" Gabriel sighed. Adrien was clearly not going to be happy if his bodyguard lost his job over this.

"Very well," he conceded. "But you continuing to go to school after this …..." Adrien had seen this coming too.

"I wasn't kidnapped from school!" he replied, determinedly. "I get driven to school and, once I'm there, there are too many people around. I don't want to go back to home-schooling, Dad! I don't want to go back to having no friends and no one to talk to. Please say I don't have to!" Gabriel looked down at his son's face and sighed again. He had no idea that Adrien had felt so lonely when he was taught at home.

"I'll think about it," he replied.

* * *

It had been a few days since the news had broken that Adrien had been rescued by Ladybug and Cat Noir but he had still not been to school. Marinette sat at her seat that overlook his, wondering if Adrien's father had stopped him coming after the kidnapping, home-schooling him again. Her heart would break if she never again saw Adrien.

Alya sat, watching Marinette's feeling run across her face, knowing Marinette was worried that Adrien would never be in school again. Nino sat in the seat next to Adrien's and wondered the same thing. Lost in their own thoughts, no one heard the classroom door open.

"ADRIKINS!" Chloe shrieked and she shot out of her seat, running to the door and flinging her arms around a rather uncomfortable-looking Adrien who had just come through. "Oh, Adrikins! You must be feeling so scared, coming back to school after your awful ordeal."

"No," Adrien replied, pulling himself out of Chloe's arms. "Actually I feel okay. I wasn't hurt and, thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir, I was rescued pretty quickly."

"Oh, Adrikins!" Chloe sighed, trying to hug him again but he was saved by Miss Bustier as she came to start class.

"Oh, Adrien!" she said, happy to see him in her classroom. "I'm glad to see you back. We were all very worried about you, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay, Miss Bustier," he replied, glad for the distraction from Chloe. "Happy to be back in school."

"And we're happy you're here too," she said. "Now, everyone in your seats!" everyone took their places and Adrien sat besides Nino who held up his hand for a high five which Adrien obliged him with before looking up at Marinette and Alya and smiled at them.

Marinette and Alya smiled back. Alya was happy that Marinette's crush was back and Marinette was happy too. Adrien was glad to be back among his friends, glad that his father had relented and allowed him to return to school but, as Miss Bustier began roll-call, his mind wandered to Ladybug and he wondered who his Lady really was, never knowing that she was watching at that very moment with a happy smile on her face.

 ** **I came to the conclusion that, while Kwamis can move through solid objects, they can't take other objects with them. In 'Copycat', Tikki goes through Adrien's locker door so Marinette can get his phone to erase the embarrassing voice-mail that she left but Tikki opens the locker door from the inside, rather than bring the phone out to Marinette, suggesting that she can't. I don't know if the same applies to their miraculous but, as I haven't seen anything that suggests otherwise, I'm going to conclude that the same rule applies to the miraculous too.****

 ** **I hope this is a little closer to the show and I hope I didn't offend fans to much with my mistake.****

 ** **Hasta la Pasta!****

 **P.S. Shout out to LeafGreenFlower for review and bringing a continuity error to my attention which I've now written out. Constructive criticism is always welcome :)**


End file.
